


Circling Mars

by Venturous



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene emulates the God of War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circling Mars

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Life in 1973 Weekly Drabble Challenge 5/6/11](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2101140.html)  
> using any or all of these words:   
> trifle  
> kidnap  
> thirst  
> soppy  
> meteor  
> censor  
> heart

Gene was holding court with the team, all bombast and a trifle giddy over a kidnapping, when I walked in. “Where the fuck have you been, Gladys?”

I know it’s soppy, but his voice thrills my heart, especially when he’s sarcastic. I have this strange thirst for abuse. I smiled at him, uncautiously.

“Don’t tell me: I’d just have to censor you before you corrupt these innocent lads with your perverted wank fantasies.” He gave me a leering wink, and returned to his attentive audience. “Tyler here is from a meteor circling Mars, so the rules don’t apply to him.”


End file.
